marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Savannah Greene
History Origin Savannah is the daughter of Céleste and Jonathan Greene. She is an ordinary human, who, after defeating the dragon Shou-Lao, gained the powers of the Iron Fist. Savannah comes from a well-established family in the USA, posessing english heritage. As a kid she dreamed of creating devices that could help those in need and desired to visit third-world countries to make a difference in the world. She always excelled in whatever it was she put her mind to, being the captain of 16 clubs at school and mainting her 3.9 GPA. In her free time she used to attend her hobbies such as reading, drawing, singing and sometimes make sketches of clothes she hoped to be able to design one day. She saw herself as a bright star with a great future ahead of her, thinking that with enough effort she could achieve what she wanted; help others. She started to take on extra classes to further enhance her knowledge on electronic devices. Incident At The Tibet When she was 16 she traveled along her parents and siblings to Tibet to give moral support to her father who was there to give a speech about the increasing number of damaging agents into the atmosphere and the erratic change in the world's weather. Unknown to her, the ancient city of K'un-Lun was there. A disastrous tropical storm formed a sinkhole in the middle of the city, swallowing an entire neighborhood. Savannah and her family proceeded to drive to the safest place they could find due to the weather making it impossible for them to fly back home. Her mother and father died in a car crash while they were trying to get to safety. Ancient City of K'un-Lun Seeking refugee and being stranded from her family, Savannah accidentally entered the lostt city of K'un-lun, house of the immortal Iron Fist. She felt an immediate attraction to the city and most importantly, to the power radiating from it. Savannah asked to be trained in combat so she could defend herself from anyone. At first the monks were reluctant to the idea, but after telling them that she had lost her parents and had no one else to go to, they accepted. Within 2 years, Savannah became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, but was still a novice to some weapons. Savannah was chosen amongst others to be the next Iron Fist after Randy. She grew nervous as she saw many of the other competitors lose against Shou-Lao. When fighting the dragon she found herself at a great disadvantage because she was still a novice in comparison to the rest, however; she exploited her passion for reading and had remembered what she had read on the dragon, and using the information to even the odds, along with her intelligence, she managed to defeat it. Afterwards, Savannah was granted with the powers of the Iron Fist. The Hand After a year of being the hero known as the Iron Fist, Savannah's actions caught the attention of a group of ninjas known as The Hand. One night she was ambushed by them, being outnumbered and outranked by her skilled opponents, they managed to capture her and took her to their base. Savannah's instinct was to attack and set herself free, but she was met by the leader of The Hand who told her that if she were to work with them, that -through unknown means, they would bring her parents back to life. Savannah accepted, and joined the group, who were planning on extracting the power of the Iron Fist from her, to further enhance themselves. Savannah was trained for 2 more years by The Hand, who upon realizing her potential, changed their initial plan for her and instead decided to make her a fierce assassin like Elektra Natchios. The Ritual One night, the leaders of The Hand had reunited in a place that held great magical properties to perform a ritual that, just like Elektra, would link her to the creature known as The Beast to grant her even more powers and abilities. Having heard of this months before, Elektra managed to track down the group and headed there to stop the ritual from being complete. After she arrived, Elektra managed to take on the ninjas all on her own. Finally entering the room where the ritual was taking place, she was attacked by Bullseye. The two of them fought for a long time until Elektra won by stabbing his torso with her sais; Elektra managed to interrupt the ritual, which caused Savannah's link to the Beast to not develop properly, and instead only gave her some of Elektra's abilities. After tha night, Elektra chose to train the young girl on a safer enviroment and also to keep her from going dark like she did once. Powers and Abilities Iron Fist Powers Chi Enhanced Physiology: '''Savannah defeated the dragon Shou-Lao in combat, thus branding herself with the dragon's mark on her eyes. She then plunged her fists into the dragon's molten heart, absorbing its chi which she can wield for various purposes in her role as the immortal weapon, the Iron Fist. Each Iron Fist throughout history has utilized the chi of Shou-Lao in different ways. Savannah has learned new techniques and new depths to her abilities over time by learning from her predecessor, Danny Rand, as well as from reading the Book of the Iron Fist. * '''Chi Augmentation: Through concentration, Savannah can harness his mystical chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities to increased levels. She initially could augment her physical prowess to the non-superhuman level of the finest possible human specimen. After further study with the Book of the Iron Fist, she has since reached truly superhuman levels of physical activity. ** Iron Fist Punch: By summoning her chi and focusing it into her hand, she can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make her fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With her fist in this state, she can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch her opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to herself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. ** Nervous System Control: Savannah has complete control over her nervous system enabling her to deaden herself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which she bleeds. She also is able pass lie detector tests. ** Hypnotism: After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Danny Rand, Savannah has learned how to create various illusions and make her foes see what she wants them to. ** Energy Absorption: At times, she has absorbed energy directed at herself and channeled it to augment her own power. ** Energy Generation: Iron Fist can project her Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Savannah can also transfer her Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power. ** Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures. ** Dimensional Travel: Under certain circumstances, her chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. ** Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity before they commit the action; and possesses enhanced intuition. ** Enhanced Senses: Savannah has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. She can focus her hearing so intensely that she can hear sweat rolling down someones face. ** Empathy: Savannah has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals, can broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. ** Enhanced Speed: She can increase her speed allowing her to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, she can run up to 35 mph. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Savannah's reflexes are enhanced to greater levels than normal humans. She can react fast enough to catch bullets. ** Enhanced Durability: Savannah can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from her body to protect herself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make herself more resilient against physical damage. ** Enhanced Healing: If she sustains injury or illness, Savannah can focus her chi for the purposes of healing her injuries. By focusing enough she can even purge her own body of poison. Recently she has proven capable of healing herself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Savannah can also channel this energy into other people. ** Superhuman Longevity: Possibility of a slowed aging process much like her predecessor Danny Rand ** Environmental Adaptation: Through focus and meditation, Savannah can sustain herself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments. The Hand These powers were given to Savannah after an elaborate ritual by The Hand. Assassin Instinct:'' Savannah moves with heightened primal instincts but the more evolved parts of her brain remain intact, preserving her intelligence. In other words, she thinks like a woman and strikes like a cobra. '''Mind Switch: Savannah's strangest gift is her ability to "throw" her mind into those of others. For instance, she was able to track down her enemy, Spider Man, by temporarily "borrowing" people's minds and acting through them while she hunted around for her prey. * '''''Discern Target: This temporary mind control enables her to literally sniff out the psyche, or intent, of her targets. It is unknown how long the effect lasts, but Savannah has gone a full two days or more in another person's mind while they zoned out in hers. * Discern Location: This "mind jump" ability might explain why Savannah is always a step ahead of her competition or seems to know where her target is at all times. The unusual addition of her telepathic skills make Savannah an accomplished assassin to say the least. Telekinesis: Savannah has demonstrated telekinetic abilities. Telepathic Communication: She can communicate telepathically with individuals possessing similar levels of mental discipline, such as Elektra. Precognition: She can have some precognitive visions, and see glimpses of future events. Mind Shield: Savannah has demonstrated an ability to remain hidden and undetected by other telepaths. By using a telepathic technique that she learned during her time with the Hand, Savannah can create a mental shield around her mind keeping herself hidden from not only other psychics but mind locating machines like Cerebro.